From time-to-time, a wireless device such as a Smartphone may be served by networks that belong to a diversity of carriers. For example, the wireless device's primary carrier may not be available in the area where the wireless device is located. In this case, the primary carrier may have an agreement with a second carrier to allow the wireless device to “roam” in the second carrier's service area. In addition, a carrier may move a wireless device being served by its network, to that of a partner in order to reduce the load on the carrier's primary network.
A carrier may, however, have a preference for which network is used to serve the wireless device. This preference may change from time-to-time according to conditions in the networks available to serve the wireless device, the location of the wireless device, or other reasons. Accordingly, when a wireless device is being served by a network which is not preferred, the wireless device may need to be moved to the preferred network.
Overview
In an embodiment, an application processing element in a first wireless communication network receives a first indicator associated with an availability of a first access node in the first wireless communication network to serve a wireless device. The wireless device being served by a first active connection with a second wireless communication network. In response to a first request by the wireless device, the application processing element sends a second indicator to the wireless device. The second indicator is associated with the availability of the first access node in the first wireless communication network to serve the wireless device. The wireless device sending the first request in response to a signal strength associated with the first access node. The wireless device ending the first active connection based on the first indicator and based on a third indicator of a signal strength associated with the first access node. In response to a second request by the wireless device, the first wireless communication network, provisions a second active connection with the wireless device to serve the wireless device with the first wireless communication network.
In an embodiment, a communication system includes an application processing element in a first wireless communication network. The application processing element is configured to receive a first indicator associated with an availability of a first access node in the first wireless communication network to serve a wireless device. The wireless device currently being served by a first active connection with a second wireless communication network. The application processing element is configured to send a second indicator to the wireless device in response to a first request by the wireless device. The second indicator is associated with the availability of the first access node in the first wireless communication network to serve the wireless device. The wireless device is configured to send the first request in response to a signal strength associated with the first access node. The wireless device is also configured to end the first active connection based on the second indicator and based on a third indicator of a signal strength associated with the first access node. The first wireless communication network is also configured to, in response to a second request by the wireless device, provision a second active connection with the wireless device in order to serve the wireless device with the first wireless communication network.
In an embodiment, a first indicator associated with an availability of a first access node in a first wireless communication network to serve the wireless device is received from an application processing element in the first wireless communication network. The wireless device is currently being served by a first active connection with a second wireless communication network. A signal strength associated with the first access node is determined. The first active connection is ended based on the first indicator and based on a second indicator of the signal strength associated with the first access node. After ending the first active connection, the first wireless communication network is requested to serve the wireless device.